dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rouge vs Yamcha
Rouge vs Yamcha is Peep4Life's one hundred and fifty-fifth DBX! Description Season 11 Episode 5! Sonic the Hedgehog vs Dragon Ball Z! Both originated as thieves before aligning themselves with the good guys. Who will steal a victory in this match up? '' Intro '''NO RULES ' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight One simple job: keep the Dragon Ball from falling into the wrong hands. That was it! Yet Yamcha had almost failed it. He took his eye off the game, and that cunning bat had swooped in and stolen it. Well, she wasn't going to get away with it; not on his watch! Yamcha rushed after Rouge, flying several feet behind the bat and trying to steal back the Dragon Ball. "Hey!" Rouge exclaimed, seeing how close Yamcha had gotten. "Get your own, creep." she then kicked at Yamcha, but he grabbed her by the legs as he fell. The pair slammed into the floor, and pretty hard too, where the Dragon Ball rolled out of Rouge's hand and up to Yamcha's side. The pair sprang into life as Yamcha tried to flee. Realising there was no way Rouge would let him go, Yamcha placed the Dragon Ball on a nearby bench. He then turned around and prepared to attack Rouge. The bat telegraphed this though, and rolled to a side with a Spin Dash. "I won't let you take that Dragon Ball!" Yamcha exclaimed, levitating slightly before the bat. Rouge grinned smugly. "Good. It wouldn't be any fun that way..." Here we go! ''' As Rouge leaped up in the air to deliver a flying kick, Yamcha intercepted her with an uppercut. He then rushed into the air after the bat and axe handled her to the ground. Rouge bounced off the floor and immediately attempted to connect with a Dummy Ring. Yamcha was a step ahead though, and fired a Ki Blast into Rouge's face. While the damage wasn't overwhelming, it slowed Rouge down a little. Yamcha then bulldozed Rouge, elbowing her into a tree before charging up a Kamehameha! Oozing with overconfidence, he took his time to find the exact angle he desired to hit it from. Rouge got to her feet, using a Spin Dash to barge into Yamcha's chest. The bat then followed up with a kick from her heel, catching Yamcha across the chin. Rouge looked to grab Yamcha by the collar, but he quickly fired several shots of Ki. Rouge backed away, taking to the air and avoiding a Kamehameha that Yamcha sent her way. She then dropped a Dummy Ring, which exploded at Yamcha's feet. As he was brought into the air, Rouge stomped onto his stomach. The pair landed hard, but Yamcha clearly caught the worst of it. Making her way towards the Dragon Ball, Rouge looked over her shoulder. "Over so quickly? I barely got started." she remarked, placing her hand on her treasure. Yamcha kipped up and soared after the obnoxious bat, punching her straight across the mouth. "It's not over yet, don't think I'll let you off so easily." Yamcha then charged a ball of Ki- similar to his Wolf Gang Blast technique- and hurled it at Rouge. The bat flew over the original attack, but Yamcha grabbed her by the wings and threw her head first on the floor. Rouge curled into a ball and tried to launch a counter, but Yamcha was ready for her. He fired another ball of Ki and intercepted Rouge. Once more, the bat plunged down to the floor and seemed down and out. Yamcha looked for a Kamehameha, but Rouge caught him with a bomb, breaking off Yamcha's attack. Rouge got back to her feet, throwing a kick at Yamcha, and Yamcha responded with a block. The pair were locked in close range, trying to out muscle the other. "This would be easier on us both if you just quit." Rouge reminded him. Yamcha sneered. "You'd just love that, wouldn't you?" He then tried a roundhouse kick, but Rouge ducked and then planted him with a Spin Dash. "I wouldn't have suggested it otherwise..." she remarked, taking flight above Yamcha. But that's just what Yamcha wanted from her; she had lowered her guard and Yamcha had a clear shot with Ki. He fired several waves of Ki up at her, clipping her in the wings and forcing her to drop down to the ground. She looked at her right wing, and there she saw a glaring wound. She turned back at Yamcha, rage beginning to build. "You'll regret that." she promised, rushing him. Yamcha teleported behind Rouge and delivered a kick to the back of her head. He then uppercut her into a wall, firing Ki at the grounded bat. She tried to block them, but she soon found herself overwhelmed with energy blasts. Yamcha finally broke off his sequence, taking Rouge into the air and spiking her with an elbow strike. Yamcha then stomped down hard on Rouge's back, paying her back for earlier in the match. Rouge swept his legs, tripping Yamcha before scrambling to rain down punches on his face. Yamcha took to the air, and simply pushed Rouge off him. The bat desperately tried to shake some life back into her wings, but she plunged head first on the ground, dealing great damage and rendering here near unconscious below. Seeing the opening he thought was created, Yamcha rushed his foe, leg out stretched and looking for a kick to the face. As he came in close, Rouge played a risky but effective move: she planted a Dummy Ring between herself and the oncoming Yamcha, which detonated as soon as he came into contact with it. Yamcha landed hard, unable to properly stand on his foot. Rouge was damaged too, but to a lesser extent than Yamcha was. She curled into a ball, looking to land a Spin Dash. The attack was then caught out with a strong wave of Ki, knocking the bat down. Yamcha hobbled towards Rouge, who had crawled towards something Yamcha hadn't seen. "If you want it so badly..." she then sprang into life, hurling the Dragon Ball into Yamcha's face. "TAKE IT!" the Dragon Ball caught Yamcha right between the eyes, stunning him for a brief moment. Long enough for Rouge to use another Spin Dash, this time connecting with Yamcha's neck. She knocked him down, landing beside him as he struggled for air. The bat dropped several Dummy Rings around Yamcha's body before grabbing the Dragon Ball and fleeing the imminent explosion. Yamcha's body was torn apart by the bombs, the last thing he saw being Rouge fleeing towards the city. A while after the dust settled, Goku and Vegeta arrived on the scene. "The hell happened to him?" Vegeta asked, looking down in disgust at Yamcha's body. '''DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Rouge!Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Shonen Jump vs Sega themed DBXs Category:DBZ vs Sonic themed DBX fights Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Alien vs Animal themed DBXs Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs Category:Fistfight Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:Thief themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:East only themed DBXs